Black Cat: The Fall Of Chronos
by Thiele
Summary: A year after Creed's defeat, the main forces of Chronos has fallen. Only the numbers remain. A mysterious man has appeared and seems to be collecting Orichalcum weapons... for what reason, no one knows... yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Black Cat. Anything from Black Cat is not mine. I only take credit for original characters and plot lines. This is a fan fiction. Enjoy.

**Chapter One**

_A year after Creed's defeat…_

Morning sun shined cheerfully through the windows of the peaceful and quiet summer hideout of Train, Sven and Eve. It was a small, two-story house with a modest garden in the back and located in serene isolation from the busier parts of town. A young girl walked up to the house with the day's mail and strolled on in. When she got to the morning room, she plopped down onto the sofa and started sifting through envelopes. Her attention came to a light lavender envelope near the bottom of the stack. At this moment, a lean boyish-looking man walked into the room.

"Little princess, whatcha got there?" Train asked while ruffling his medium-length, spiky brown hair.

"Oh, good morning Train. It's a letter from Rinslet." Eve replied.

"Really? Wow, it's been about a year!"

Sven came into a room with a plate of scrambled eggs, sizzling bacon, and a glass of orange juice.

"Morning, little princess! Here's breakfast." After placing the glass and plate on the coffee table in front of Eve, Sven then proceeded to pick up the newspaper and sank down next to Eve.

"Thanks, Sven." She said while munching on a piece of bacon.

"Wha? Where's mine?"

"Make your own." Sven replied with indifference.

"But Daddy Sven! I'm hungry!" Train lamented in a light, mocking tone.

"Hey, Rinslet invited us to the 'Around The World' cruise." Eve announced while Sven was just about to beat Train upside the head with his attaché case weapon. "And everything is paid for."

"What?!" Train and Sven exclaimed in unison, "Let me see!"

_Dear Train, Sven, and Eve,_

_Hey! It's been way too long! How have you all been? Still sweeping the streets of thugs right? Anyways, we need to get together again. I miss you all, especially you, Eve! Yesterday I was out shopping and I found the perfect bikini for you! You will love it! Oh, and you can wear it on the cruise ship because with this letter I have included tickets for the "Around The World" cruise! All expenses paid! Don't ask how I got them though, that's a secret so shh! *Wink* Okay! Get packing! It's in two weeks! See ya there!_

_Love,_

_Rinslet_

Included with the letter were three tickets and a pamphlet containing photos and general info. Train picked up the pamphlet and started flipping through.

"B-b-b-buffets! Ev-ev-every night!" Train stuttered gasping in disbelief at the photos of extravagant rows and rows of food. "Imp-p-possible!"

"Why do I feel like there is a catch to this?" Sven wondered. He knew from past experience that whenever Rinslet contacted them, something was up. Suddenly, sweet realization hit him as for the next three months, all food and lodging expenses were paid for!

"Sven… what are you doing?" Eve asked. Sven was on his knees with tears of happiness flowing down and an aura of light shining from apparently nowhere.

"Crabs! Steak! Sushi! Rice! Fried rice! Omelettes! Lobsters!-" Train had joined Sven in the spotlight of eternal bliss and was chanting his potential meals.

"Train…" Eve started.

"Milk! Cod! Tuna! Pizza! Burritos! Chicken! Lobsters! Crabs!-"

"Train…" Eve said with a little more force.

"Yes, little princess?"

"You're drooling."

"Ah? Oh. Thanks."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_The night before the morning of the "Around The World" cruise…_

Rinslet was packing her clothes into her suitcase while seething with anger. There was a man in the room with her. Sitting in a cushioned chair, he brought the cigar to his lips and inhaled. In his other hand, a gun pointed at Rinslet.

"Take your time. I apologize for the short notice but I had other matters to attend to. Hey, don't look so sour, you're getting a free cruise trip with your three friends, right?"

With no reply, Rinslet put the last of her belongings she was bringing into the suitcase. Rage and fear kept her silent. She thought about the situation she was in right now. Somehow, this mysterious man had gotten into her house and threatened to kill Jenos Hazard, a …friend of hers. If the man had not shown Rinslet the bloody glove of "Excelion", the Orichalcum weapon of the Chronos No. VII, she would not have been so scared. To defeat a Chronos number meant something. It meant that you were not to be messed with and right now Rinslet had no choice but to comply with this dangerous man's every whim which to her relief did not involve lust.

"Remember, you are allowed to have fun. But, you will gain the trust of Train Heartnet, Ex-Chronos No. XIII, and bring me his gun "Hades" after the trip. If not, I will finish off No. VII, who is imprisoned in my dungeon. I will keep him alive for three months. He is safe… for now. Besides, you're a professional thief right? I trust you'll succeed."

Hate welled up in Rinslet. This scum of a man sitting in her chair had apparently forged a letter from her, barged in with a threat to kill her friend just so she could steal Train's gun? She had to do something about it. From where she was at, she could reach her whip hidden in the crevice between the bedposts and mattress. The man had relaxed the grip on his gun. Rinslet smoothly and stealthily grabbed the whip and lashed out. Next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground with a knee on her back.

"Uggh…"

"Haha, your efforts are futile." Then, Rinslet saw darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The ship was enormous. Three huge decks, five floors of entertainment, and five floors of lodging from what Train, Sven, and Eve could tell when they first got on. After they had found their room, which was not too far in, they put on their swimwear and went to the main pool.

"Eve, here's some sunscreen. I'll get your back."

Sven starting spreading the sunscreen around Eve's back. Though he knew Eve could take care of herself, Sven could not help the daddy vibes that were coming on him. Eve is a young girl and the black bikini she was wearing was too suggestive for his comfort! He didn't say anything though, since Eve could probably kick his rear end quite easily.

"Daddy… I need some sunscreen too!" Train teased.

"You can burn." Sven replied, "I'm not that old yet!"

The pool area wasn't too crowded so they waded in and splashed around for a bit. Eve was tempted to become a mermaid but decided it would track too much attention. Train was doing handstands underwater while Sven just floated around.

"Hey Sven," Train asked him. "Have you noticed?"

"Yeah."

Past the main pool was the huge cafeteria. Far off, part of the second deck overshadowed the bottom deck and leaning against the hand rails was a man with shades and talking on a cell phone, except he wasn't talking. Due to Train's enhanced eyesight developed as a result to his lifetime of training, he could tell that the man was not actually in a phone conversation since his lips were not moving and he had been staring this way for a while. Train sat against the edge and stared right back at the man.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Damn! Has he noticed?_

The man had been monitoring Train's group from the distance to see if Rinslet had kept her end by showing up. So far, she has not appeared. Instead, Train was directly challenging him by glaring right back at him.

_Oh! Those chilling eyes! How I would have feared him had he been the old Black Cat! But he is still a formidable opponent in his "weakened" state. I will have to be careful. The only reason I even took the trouble to get that so called thief to work for me was so I could avoid a fierce battle. Until my project is "complete", I will have to rely on stealth…_

It was surprisingly easy to capture Jenos Hazard. Recently, the number had been seeing this pretty brunette. After forging the respective letters, all he had to do was wait to spring the trap. Though a face to face confrontation with any of the numbers would spell disaster, his abilities were decent enough to knock out an unsuspecting Chronos number.

"Residential floor 2." The man said when he entered the elevator and the boy near the buttons looked up expectantly. "Thank you."

_I must get the orichalcum! But, I must be patient. Soon, I will become… invincible!_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The man had left and Train relaxed a bit. Sven was on the phone.

"Okay. Yeah. Great! See you in a bit."

"So Sven, was it Rinslet?

"Yeah. She just got here. Gonna meet us here so I guess we can just hang around."

As they sat there in the pool, they watched Eve play a game of keep away with some of kids. Sven chuckled as he saw that Eve was holding back so much.

"She's gotten even stronger huh, Daddy Sven?" Train asked with his usual tease.

"I'm not your daddy." Sven grumbled. "But yeah, she really has. It's still hard to believe she fought alongside us when we took down Creed."

"Yeah…"

"Hey you guys~! Long time no see!" Rinslet greeted with a genuine smile. She was in her bikini and had walked up to them. Though their meeting was through a forced event, she was glad to see them nevertheless. It really had been too long for her liking. "Train! Sven! Where's Eve?"

"She's playing over there." Train answered after receiving a quick hug from the purple haired thief. Sven too received a hug and then Rinslet ran off to greet Eve, who had just finished her game with the other kids.

"Eve! You've grown a lot since last time! You look so sexy in that bikini!"

"…Hi Rinslet…" Eve replied uncomfortably. "Nice to see you again."

Just like every other meeting with Rinslet and Eve, this one involved a lot of hugging. It was awkward for Eve though.

"Rinslet? Could I talk to you for a bit? Alone?" Train asked as he and Sven walked over.

"Um… Yeah! Sure!" She replied and followed Train. Sven and Eve went over to the lawn chairs and settled in.

"Who did that to you, Rinslet?"

"Huh? Did what?"

"That bruise on your back…"

Rinslet shifted her body weight and Train could tell she was thinking fast. He cut in before she could answer.

"How did you get the tickets for this cruise, Rinslet? There was no way you could have actually have bought four of these expensive tickets just like that. Your letter… we never told the address for our summer hideout and our location was secret. No one should have known."

_Oh crap! I want to tell them! But… Jenos would be in trouble… aah what do I do?! I don't want to lie…_

"Hmph! Well… uh… don't underestimate my skills as a thief! My expertise also includes stealing information as well!"

She hoped that was good enough but it was a weak reply. Rinslet knew Train wasn't stupid.

"Train… I need your help…" Rinslet whispered as she got closer to Train. She pressed up close and brushed his cheek with her finger coyly.

"Huh? Uh s-s-sure!"

"Meet me in my room after dinner." Rinslet said and went off to join Sven and Eve.

Train stood there for a moment to take in what she just said.

_What the hell?! She needs… 'help'?! Like… that kind of help?! No… she probably meant something else? That bruise looked fresh though… but wait… what?! I ask her about a bruise, she gets uncomfortable, then I ask about cruise tickets and then she needs 'help'?!_

"Train? You alright?"

Eve was standing in front of him staring at him.

"Oh uh yeah… what's up little princess?"

"We are going to eat dinner! Let's go! Isn't it your favorite time of the day?"

_Dinner… yay! But… after dinner… how did things turn out like this?! I can't do that! …that… but I already said 'yeah'… why did I say 'yeah'?! Maybe she didn't mean it like that but was talking about someone bullying her and gave her that bruise. She needs 'help' because of the bruise. That must be it!_

Finally at ease, Train smiled and shouted, "Yes! Time to eaaaaat!"

The four of them headed towards the buffet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Whoa, that dude is crazy!"

"He doesn't even look tired! What the hell?"

"Is he… human?"

The whispering and wondering annoyed the man who was attracting attention. It wasn't intentional, but he made no effort to hide. He was currently maxing out all the weight machines with ease in the fitness center.

_Power is no problem with me… I am strong! I have stamina! But what I don't have… speed. I am cursed with always being the slowest. No matter how hard I have worked on it, I've hit my wall. But this weakness! I cannot have any weaknesses! I must be invincible! Until my "project" is complete… I must be careful. Train… his speed is godlike. I wouldn't be able to touch him! What good is all the power in the world if I can't even get one hit in? Also, there are those Chronos numbers in hiding that are stronger and also faster than me. So what must I do? I must collect orichalcum! To make an armor out of the strongest metal on earth! I will become invincible! True, it will be heavy, but that is where my power and stamina come in! I will rise above all!_

On the other side of the fitness center, he saw a bunch of snotty rich teenage boys trying to show off their puny strength because a good-looking girl was nearby. She wasn't even that good-looking.

"Uh, sir? I mean… Captain Varok? It's time to set sail and… ?"

The man looked at his assistant.

"Ah, I apologize for not telling you earlier, we are modifying the course just slightly and setting sail for Roika City Port, instead of Charon Beach. We shall be there on the night of the second day but put 'three days journey' on the news bulletin."

"Yes Captain!"

"You may go."

The man, Captain Varok, turned back to see whether or not the teenagers were still there. They were still at it. A group of girls were talking to them but most of them seemed uncomfortable.

_Heh… I could use a little fun…_

He traveled across the fitness center and strolled up to the group.

"Excuse me, are you done with that machine?"

The teenage boy on the machine turned his head towards him.

"Go hit the steam room, old man. Bet you can't even lift a hundred"

_Such impudence! Ha! Even the girls are starting to feel dislike at the arrogant little prick._

Captain Varok asked, "If I can lift more than you, will you get off this ship?"

"Haha! Are you serious?! You are on! But, if you can't, then you will get off this ship!"

The group of guys around were laughing and started jeering at Captain Varok not knowing that he was the Captain and he did indeed have the power to kick every one of their sorry asses off the ship. Legally and physically.

"You can go first." Captain Varok said.

"Hah, don't wuss out when you see my strength!"

The teenager put the machine on 250 lbs and pumped it twelve times with some but not much difficulty.

"How's that? Here, I'll be generous… if you can at least do 150 lbs twelve times, I'll let you off."

Captain Varok chuckled. He sat down on the machine and put it on the very bottom.

"You gone senile old man?! It's heavier at the bottom! Haha what a chump… the hell?!"

Up, down, up down, it was 330 lbs and Captain Varok had long passed twelve.

"Phew. Pity it only goes up to 330. I lost count after twenty-five."

The group was silent now. Especially the boy.

"Uh…"

"Little brat, **here, I'll be generous…** if you can at least do 300 lbs, I'll let you leave this room in one piece. Oh, I'm only 30 by the way. I was born with white hair."

"Aren't you… Captain Varok?"

One of the quieter girls had finally spoken up.

"It is you! Your picture was on the information pamphlet!"

"Oh shit…" The arrogant boy had lost his cool. "Oh shit… please, sir, Captain Varok I mean… I'm so sorry… Uh please… please spare me?"

"There is plenty of work for you in the kitchen washing dishes. Get over there now. You will work until we reach Roika. Move!" Captain Varok ordered.

The other guys had wisely disappeared and the girls were still lingering. Captain Varok sighed and headed back to his room on Residential floor 2. Then, he stopped, turned around, and headed up to the Captain's Cabin.

~*~~*~~*~

When evening arrives, all the workers for that shift begin cleaning the lunch tables and folding them up. Quickly sweeping up the trash in an almost unified formation, they then proceeded to lay out the dining tables. Candlelit, white-clothed, and dimmed lights, the mood was enough to make any couple romantically fall in love all over again or for the first time. Train, Sven, Eve, and Rinslet were a little bit early so they got to watch the whole process. Train was looking off into the distance. Eve leaning against Sven and Rinslet was studying the map of the ship on one of the bulletins nearby.

"So, first stop they have here is Roika City Port. That place is famous for their magic shows! We need to go watch one!" Rinslet exclaimed.

Suddenly, Train perked up from his daze.

"It's time." He announced seriously.

"Huh? For what?" Sven asked.

"To eaaaaat!" Train replied and made for the buffet since the first round of dishes were being brought out.

"Sheesh… same old Train…" Rinslet muttered.

Eve looked at Rinslet for a moment and then started towards a table that was located not too far from the buffet but in a suitable position for privacy. Sven followed and pulled Eve's and Rinslet's seat out for them.

"Thanks, Sven." Eve said.

"Aw, such a gentleman! Thanks!" Rinslet commented.

Train, meanwhile, had just gotten back to the table with his first decked out plate of crab legs, sushi, and something else that looked good but mysterious.

"Train on the other hand… hopeless…" Eve critiqued with no mercy.

The evening went by smoothly and all thoughts of danger and fearful events were temporarily washed away. There was a karaoke getting started some ways down and Eve looked interested.

"What are they doing?"

"Oh, that's karaoke! You pick a song and sing along with it. It's fun! But embarrassing if you aren't good at singing." Rinslet said.

"What do you think? Want to try, Eve?" Sven asked.

"Um… nah, I'll pass. I want to go listen though."

Sven and Eve started towards the karaoke. Rinslet suddenly announced that she had to go to her room.

"Uh… Sven? I'm gonna go too… Rinslet… invited me to her room?" Train weakly said.

"………….."

"It's not what you think! Or at least I think it's not what you think? Okay, gotta go!" With that, Train sped off after Rinslet.

Sven and Eve stood there for a bit.

"Sven?" Eve asked.

"No idea."

~*~~*~~*~

Rinslet's heart was pounding. She had no idea why. It wasn't from fear. Her heart stops pounding and starts booming when it's fear.

_So what exactly is it that is making me feel so nervous? Not because Train's coming to my room right? I mean, I made it look like I was seducing him in case… that man was watching. I know he's watching. That creepy man would be. But this room is safe at least… I already spent hours searching every nook and cranny… that's why I was late meeting the Train and them… ugh when is he going to get here? I need to tell him! I'm actually scared right now! What the heck? I thought I was the fearless professional man-seducing and manipulative thief, Rinslet?! What's going on? And Jenos… this cruise lasts three months! How can I be here having fun while he is captive somewhere suffering?_

Ever since the fall of Chronos, the numbers, whom were the sole survivors, went into hiding. Jenos contacted her and they become fast friends though Jenos always found some way to flirt with her. Though he was an idiot… she still liked him nevertheless. Maybe not enough to date him… yet… but then again, now Rinslet discovered she just might… just might be feeling for another too. Maybe not. She always was a fickle girl.

_Where are the other numbers? Wonder if they are doing okay…_

Two knocks came from the door.

"Um… Rinslet?"

It was Train's voice.

"Coming." Rinslet replied and opened the door.

"Hey."

"Train… I need your help! Here, sit down."

She pointed to her bed, which was the only place suitable for sitting. Her chair was swamped with her luggage which was mostly still packed. Train hesitated for a moment.

"Uh… about that…"

"Oh! I'm sorry Train! I know what it seemed like I was asking but don't worry! It's not that. Okay! Sit down." Rinslet quickly said and lightly pushed Train towards the bed. He sat down.

Rinslet began pacing the room.

"Okay… um where to begin… okay… so you got a letter from me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay… I didn't actually send that. You see I didn't know where you guys were at."

Train nodded and was listening attentively.

"This man… entered my house and attacked me… well not really attacked but threatened me."

Train had shifted and crossed his arms.

"He… remember Jenos? He-he had his…" She couldn't help bit but her watered a bit. Something that rarely happened due to emotion for her. "The man had his glove weapon and it was bloody."

"What did he want?" Train asked.

"He forced me to start packing and he sat there with a gun at me. Okay, he wants me to seduce you and steal your gun after I gain your trust! I didn't know what to do and I gave in because I want Jenos to be alright but its killing me that I even thought to betray you and-"

His body just moved on its own. Train stood up and was hugging Rinslet tightly in less than a heartbeat.

"Hey, relax a bit. It's alright." Train said the words that Rinslet needed to hear the most from the man she thought about betraying at one point. "We will figure this out. But first, you relax."

He picked her up and sat back down on the bed. Train gently put her down next to him and then fainted.

"Uh… Train? You okay?"

"Huh? Ah, yeah… okay. So I want to ask you… Did that man give you that bruise?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay. And also, earlier today, I saw someone suspicious watching Sven, Eve and I at the pool. That might be the guy. White hair but young-ish looking?"

"That's him!"

"Hm… I will pay him a visit… don't worry," He added when he saw Rinslet was about to protest. "I won't give anything away. Also, act like this conversation and meeting never happened. You will keep on 'seducing' me and I will slowly 'fall' for it. I will figure something out, so just keep yourself safe. Okay, Rins- whoa!"

It was now Rinslet's turn to hug Train and she did with a passion involving gratitude, relief, and perhaps more?

"Hey… stop that Rins… I didn't mean seduce me for real… oh whatever…" Train smiled.

_*Grrrowwwlll*_

"Um…" Train started.

"What? We just ate!" Rinslet exclaimed while laughing.


End file.
